Complications
by Squeakyboots
Summary: Maka thought that she was completely in love with Soul, no if's and's or but's. But a certain reaper comes into play, complicating everything and changing the very way she thinks.


A/N: omnomnomhumanfleshnom

But anyways.

This is set in an alternate universe so they won't be all weapon-meister fied.

WHICH ALSO MEANS I CAN MAKE THEM SUPER OOC MWAHAHA  
>Actually I'm going to try and make them as in character as possible. No worries, she's not going to become the main character in a shojo manga. If she was you guys wouldn't review.<br>Which you will.  
>Because you want to.<br>Riiiiiiiiiiiight?

* * *

><p>Maka tossed in her bed.<p>

Left, right. Left, right. Kick the covers off. Left, right. Put the covers back on. Left, right.

Never once did her eyes feel fatigued, to her dismay. Everything that had happened during the course of the day swam and replayed unrelentlessly whether her eyes were shut or open wide. The very urge to blink went away as her memories pounded into her.

She had finally gotten up the courage to confess to that stupid boy, and all he had said was "Err, thanks."  
>Response of the year. Nothing less from Soul Eater Evans.<br>He said he "didn't want to ruin their friendship." And that he was "not sure how he felt about her yet."  
><em>It's kind of chilly over here in the friend zone<em>, Maka thought.

And the worst part was, she couldn't decide whether to try and get over it and move on, or to wait it out and see if he would develop feelings for her. His indecisiveness made her mind do back flips on itself. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for drowsiness to stop by.

It didn't.

After her digital alarm clock displayed 1:36 AM in its neon green lettering, she got up and took a sleeping pill. She was a bit of an insomniac even when it was an uneventful day anyways and tried not to feel like she was losing by swallowing the large white pill. Trying not to get even the smallest taste of it, she popped it in her mouth quickly and washed it down with the bottle of water she had on her kitchen counter.

She paced the hallway for a couple minutes, waiting for it to go into effect. Her stride got a little slower and brain got a little foggier, and the next time her head and pillow joined it would be the last for the evening.

* * *

><p>Maka woke up with a pounding in her head from the lack of sleep. She rubbed her temples furiously and squeezed her eyes shut. Of course, on her day off from work, she would be unable to sleep in when utterly needed to.<p>

_Maybe I'll visit Soul in the hospital today_, she thought to herself through a throbbing mind.

The one she felt affection towards wasn't exactly the healthiest one in the bunch. He had a blood disease that made him need extra oxygen, leaving him weak a lot of the time. He had to have once a month blood transfusions. He was strong about it, though. When she saw him take an oxygen inhaler once and asked him worriedly if it was ever too much for him he simply replied, "Don't worry about me. I've had this for so long I hardly think something's wrong with me anymore."  
>She could see the underlying pain in his eyes, though.<p>

Truth be told, she would give anything to have him better.

She sighed heavily. He did say something about the doctors doing more tests on him this month. Maybe that would help.

She rolled out of bed, swaying slightly when she got up too fast. _I really need to stop using pills if they're going to mess with me like this_, she thought.

_I wonder if this is how Soul feels when he wakes up in the morning._

And with that thought, she could tell her mind would be stuck on one subject all day.

* * *

><p>Maka's shoes made a tapping sound against the hard concrete.<br>_Tap, tap. Tap, tap._

Walking to the train station was rather refreshing in the spring air. It had been a really bad winter, so just feeling sunlight on your skin felt like you wouldn't believe. Warmth was a something that had been sold out in winter and back on shelves in spring. It was a hot commodity. So it wasn't really a surprise when the sidewalk was full, and the train was overflowing.

She managed to snag a seat when a tall man with odd gray hair abruptly got up and went to the front of the train. It was beyond her why, but it got her a seat and off her aching legs. Walking to the station was burden enough on her feet, and standing up in the locomotive made her legs burn.  
>She found herself sitting next to a very attractive young man with three stripes in his hair.<p>

_Stripes? Either he had a terrible hair dye accident or he's hipster as _fuck_, _Maka said silently.

He looked over at her and smiled politely. "I like you already," He said to her.

Maka tilted her head a bit. "Hm?"

"Your pigtails. They're even. It looks very nice." He smiled again.

"O…kay?" She was getting a little creeped out now.

"You better thank me for getting you a seat. I nagged the man to death about his stitches being on only one side of his face. Repulsive creature. At the very least, I would want someone like you to sit next to me. You're not too bad in the face, either." He winked at her.

Her heart couldn't help but skip a beat when someone this attractive winked. And at her, of all people. She noticed the lightness of his eyes. His eyes were a shade of butterscotch that would make any girl melt, but Maka wasn't going for it. Her preferred color of eyes were ruby.

"No wonder that man was hauling it. You seem like the kind of person to grate on someone's nerves." She muttered, a little frustrated that someone could make her heart skip. She found herself wishing a certain someone would wink at her like that.

He chuckled. "I do? I guess you _can_ judge a book by its cover."

She said nothing more, and the rest of the train ride was in silence until she caught him staring at her.

"W-What?" She asked, flustered.

"You look like someone I know… It's on the tip of my tongue… Ah! Are you related to Spirit?" His eyes brightened, happy to have remembered.

Maka's stare turned cold.

"I know nobody of that name. Sorry." She said in a hard tone.

The stranger's expression turned remorseful. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to offend you in any way possible…"

His expression struck something in her. His genuine regret stopped her anger short and made her unable to escalate her mild fury at being referred to as Spirit's kin.  
>He didn't deserve to even be spoken of in the same sentence that her name occurred in. That swine could rot. If this man had heard her past conversations with the pathetic excuse for a man, he would understand how much of an open wound that was.<p>

Which made her think.

"… What's your name?" Maka asked him, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"Kid. I go by Kid." He said, rather shyly, as if his name was taboo. His name didn't ring any bells in her head, but then again, she was getting a bit out of touch with the outside world as of late. All that was going on in her uneventful life was studies, studies, Soul, studies, and studies. She couldn't recall the most recent time she had ever really watched the news.

When she didn't pry any further, he spoke up and asked her name in return.

"My name's Maka." She stated simply. His eyes widened, and she supposed the question of whether she was related to Spirit was answered. He blinked a couple times and left the surprised look on his face. The announcer of the train's voice resounded through the train, yelling out the name of the next stop. Kid perked up.

"My stop's going to be here soon."

"Oh." Maka didn't have any more words.

"Here…" He pulled out a pen and paper from his book bag. "Can I give you my number?"

"I don't see why not," Maka replied. She smiled a tiny grin to Kid and felt a bit flattered when she saw a faint blush tint his pale face. He hastily wrote down his number in an elegant script Maka usually only saw in the fonts of computers. Folding the paper into fours, he placed the paper into her waiting hands. He scrambled up from his seat and exited the train, fixing his coattail and his hair vigorously the whole way out. Maka looked at him as he entered a nearby building, his form disappearing as the train sped away from the stop.

The building was called Shinigami Law Firm.

No wonder he said his name shyly.

* * *

><p>AN: "Now why would you introduce Kid so early in the story, Squeakyboots? You must be shipping them, aren't you? You ship Kid and Maka! You pair the—"  
>And then the fangirl's voice gets cut off as I strangle her to death.<br>Actually, I _hate_ the pairing Kid and Maka. Never hated anything so much. Makes me literally scream in distaste on how much I don't ship them. Ugh.

But yes, Kid shall be vital in this story.

Who do you think she's gonna end up with? The answer might surprise you~

No she is not going to end up with Medusa. xDD

Oh, and about the blood thing, someone I know has it. I thought it'd be a nice add in to make Soul a weakling. I admit, I like making my characters suffer lol. w;;  
>Distress and emotional trauma for the wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin<p>

-Nicole, the human flesh nomming cannibal


End file.
